The present invention relates to the compounds having antilipoperoxidizing action, especially the compounds performing such an action at a cutaneous level, usable in cosmetic-dermatologic formulations.
Relationships, between the pepoxidation of the polyunsaturated fatty acids of the biomembranes and cutaneous aging are known, for a long time at a cosmetologic research level; it is known that lipofuxine grains (aging pigment) that are essentially oxidated lipidic materials, are found in greater amount in humans and animals of advanced age.
Further, such peroxidative processes are in fact connected to carcinogenic processes; the origin of such processes is essentially connected to the presence of free radicals in the atmosphere and to the irradiation by the UV rays, and their inhibition has been widely studied in the last years.
Even the applicant have studied the use of a product containing isodecyl citrate, the ester of citric acid with isodecyl alcohol, which is able to perform antilipoperoxidizing activity, and which is sold under the proprietory name of Trioxene-LV by the Italian company Vevy Europe S. p.A..